


Ring of Red

by Vethrfolnir



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, In which Hawke and Isabela are two quirky room-mates, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vethrfolnir/pseuds/Vethrfolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And it all started from the blasted Ring of Red."</p><p>A collection of shorts telling of the lives of two quirky and entertaining roommates attempted to survive their college years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All This For A Console?

 

 

_Isabela: Self-proclaimed Pirate; Foul-mouthed; Witty_

_Hawke: Occasionally Nerdy; Occasionally Angry; Mostly Charming._

 

Hawke had her legs up on the sofa, supporting her precious laptop as she typed furiously on the keyboard. A scowl was on her face, inwardly annoyed at the fact that her room-mate was just sitting next to her, having a fun time messing around with her DS, gloating over the fact that her class rarely gave homework. It was moments like these that made Hawke think, 'Why did I ever listen to my mother and take up Chemistry?'. Her roommate, Isabela would just shrug and say, "Why were you born a goody-two-shoes? I wonder." Hawke would then throw something at her. Isabela would laugh it off. The two would engage in a friendly banter and/or a scruffle. After that, they would just drop whatever they were doing and head down to the campus cafe and grab drinks and snacks.

It was a routine on most days. But not currently, seeing how the ever-procrastinating Hawke managed to drag on her project till a day before the deadline. Isabela rolled her eyes as she peered over Hawke's shoulder at whatever she was typing. She soon gave up when she saw mentions of god-knows-what-benzene and all those little, meaningless diagrams. She found her Pokemon a lot more interesting to look at, even though she would rather play something that's got pirates involved. She would have, if not for their shared Xbox getting a red ring of death.

* * *

 

_"Haaaawke. I'm baaaack. Did'ya miss me?"_

_Isabela sauntered into the living room after throwing the door open unceremoniously. Instead of the usual cheerful greeting, however, she was met with the Hawke's back. The other girl was squatted down on the ground, silent. Curious, Isabela approached the girl, only to gasp when she saw the accursed red ring. Annoyed, she yelled at Hawke._

_"What the hell did you do to it?"_

_Hawke snapped out of her stupor as she got up and glared at Isabela._

_"I didn't do anything. I just got home and then this!"_

_In exasperation, she held up a controller. Isabela was not impressed, only to go on with a long rant about how irresponsible Hawke was (even though it was rather ironic on a hindsight). Infuriated, Hawke chucked the controller out of the window, earning a shattered window and a lost controller. Isabela stared at the window. Hawke facepalmed at her temporary lapse of judgement. With a sheepish smile, Hawke looked up at Isabela._

_"So. Coffee time?"_

* * *

Her DS was temporarily forgotten as she chuckled at the memory. She set the gaming device aside as she got off the couch and broke out in a stretch. Once she was done, she turned and faced Hawke, and promptly flipped down the laptop, almost clipping Hawke's fingers with that action and a yelp of "Bela!" in protest.

"Blood, sweat and tears went into that thing! I swear to the Maker, Bela, if my work gets deleted I will--"

Isabela smirked.

"You will...?"

Hawke looked as if she was about to flip her laptop in frustration, but she (remarkably) managed not to.

"Argh! What do you want?"

The taller girl smiled. Hawke was really too nice, or was just plain bad at arguing with people.

"A drink. And maybe some time to buy another Xbox. I'm so bored nowadays."

Hawke frowned a little and shook her head.

"Don't have the money. I thought you knew that?"

"I do. So we're going to work in the cafe."

"Huh. That's a good idea-- wait. We?"

"Yes, we."

Hawke then picked up a cushion from the couch and threw it at Isabela's face. They then had a banter. Hawke lost by default. The two then laughed it off, and headed down to the cafe. To get a job. Hawke was definitely not happy. She reminded herself to demand some muffins from Isabela later. And preferably a large cup of coffee with that too. Hawke expected that she would be burning the midnight oil trying to finish up her work. But alas, she found it rather hard to deny the self-proclaimed pirate friend of hers.


	2. What? No Interviews?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the duo gets a job by asking (somewhat) nicely.

_Anders: Occasionally the butt-monkey; Epitome of Cat Obsessed Person_

_Merrill: Shy; Meek; Embodiment of Awkward_

 

Hawke couldn't help but to wonder how the doors of her dorm managed to stay usable after observing how Isabela kicked the door of the cafe open. Hilariously, most of the patrons seemed indifferent to it. They were used to the antics of the lass. She was a regular. Everyone in the cafe waited with a baited breath...

"God damn it, Isabela! How many times do I have to tell you not to attempt to break down my door. Glass. Doors. Fragile."

Isabela just shrugged, mildly amused at the annoyance in the man's voice.

"It's not broken yet, right? Alright. Case closed. Conversation over. Now would you get me the usual for Hawke and I, Anders?"

Anders let out an aggravated huff before marching back to the back of the cafe, muttering swears under his breath. His assistant, who had been an onlooker in this entire exchange, had an expression torn between confusion and concern. Hawke just sympathetically patted her shoulder.

"So. How's the weather today, Merrill?"

Because talking about the weather is always the best thing to do when you have got nothing at all to talk about. According to Hawke, that is. Merrill spared a final glance at Anders, who was furiously preparing the drinks behind the counter, before turning to Hawke a small unsure smile on her face.

"Um. It's been wet. And rainy. Very bad for your body to be walking outside. Or even running! And those poor stray kitties outside would be soaked."

A gasp from Anders was heard, but it went ignored. Who knew that a man like him would be such a kitty sympathiser. Everyone knew that if dorm rules had allowed it, he would have an army of felines in his dorm. Isabela soon joined into the awkward conversation, only to give a You-Suck look at Hawke. She had overheard their conversation from where she was standing.

"Really? That's the best you can do?"

Hawke could only protest, "Okay, would you rather I talk about benzenes and hydrocarbons? I can go on and on---"

A hand was slammed on Hawke's mouth before she could continue. Her eyes met Isabela's face, who was smiling sweetly.

"As much as an adorable dork you are, for the love of god, shut up."

Hawke slapped Isabela's hand away and skulked over to an unoccupied table, soon followed by the remaining duo. Anders approached with their drinks and set them on the table. He glanced around, and seeing how there was a lack of patrons that needed attending, he slid into the seat next to Hawke.

"So. You both are here two hours early today. Is there something you need?"

Isabela and Hawke both shared a glance. Isabela could tell that Hawke was mentally telling her 'This is so your problem so you talk'. And so she did. 

"Weeeeeell... We need a job here. Part-time. Need those precious cash, you know?" She drew out her words, giving a mock innocent look on her face and attempted to put on her best puppy-eyes.

Anders could only raise an eyebrow as he leant back against the back cushion of his seat, arms folded. "And what makes you think that I'll hire you?"

"The fact that we're friends and that we helped to get a bully off your back a few months back?" Hawke 'kindly' interjected, even though her tone was a jesting one. The blond made a mental note: _'Never mess with Hawke and Isabela, especially when they're present in the same conversation. He'll never win.'_ He brought a hand up and massaged the bridge of his nose. With a sigh, he nodded.

"...Fine. Everyday from 5pm to 10pm. Is that alright? We'll discuss the pay when you're done with your shift tomorrow."

Isabela gave a thumbs up and a wink to Anders.

"And that's business, Blondie."

Hawke, on the other hand, was busy downing her drink, and Merrill was busy staring out of the window, thinking about the weather and cats. And possibly her laundry which she had left hanging outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse wasn't really in this one, I apologise. But it was necessary to keep the story going. Hopefully the next chapter would be more interesting.


End file.
